Luigi
Luigi is Mario's brother, and one of the strangest characters of MLPB. He has good intentions, but is sometimes foolish and clumsy. His cousin and opposite is Waluigi, but Waluigi's plans to prevail over Luigi usually fail. Luigi dislikes the fact that Mario is going out with Peach, and the two sometimes get into fights. He has his own series called Luigi VS Wild, in which he goes by the name Luigi Grylls and survives in the wild. Appearance Luigi sports a green hat with an L on it . His attire also consists of a green undershirt, as well as dark blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. Luigi also has brown hair, and a dark colored moustache, similar to his brother, Mario's. Personality Luigi is very energetic and scatterbrained, contrasting with his more level-headed brother, Mario. He has been shown to be somewhat superstitious and gullible. This can sometimes lead to disaster, like in "The Mario Bros' Cow Trouble!" when he trusts his new pet cow, Fred, when it is really Koopa in a cow costume, and in "Luigi's Magic 8-Ball", when he believes that he will die because of a magic 8-ball's prediction. He also is more cowardly than his brother, as shown by his fear of ghosts. In addition, Luigi also has appreciation for nature and art, as shown in "The Mario Bros' Cow Trouble!" and "Luigi the Artist". Character Relationships 'Mario' Mario is Luigi's more sensible brother. When Luigi messes up, it's often up to Mario to fix things. However, sometimes, Luigi has the duty of saving him. This occurred in "Mario Gets Possessed!" and the 2014 Halloween Special. 'Peach' Luigi disapproves of the fact that Mario is dating Peach, and the two somewhat share a rivalry. Luigi often insults or taunts Peach, and she does the same to him. However, because of Mario, Luigi often has to save Peach. Part of the reason Luigi seems to bear such hatred for Peach may be explained in "Luigi the Artist", where, even though Luigi did all the work, Peach thanks Mario for saving her. 'Yoshi' Luigi is Yoshi's buddy, although Yoshi is often confused by Luigi's strange tendencies. When he and Luigi go on a double-date, Yoshi hates the blind date that Luigi set up for him, and frequently got mad at Luigi for forcing him to go on a date with Birdo. 'Waluigi' Waluigi is one of Luigi's enemies. Luigi usually knows how to deal with Waluigi, and does not lose his cool when he starts trouble. Waluigi however, is extremely hateful of Luigi, and is elated when Wario steals Luigi's bike. A possible reason Waluigi hates Luigi so much is because he is simply jealous that Luigi is dating Daisy. 'Boo' Boo is one of Luigi's toughest challenges, as he has extreme power, such as being able to turn humans into evil ghosts, and being able to possess people. In the Halloween Special of 2013, Luigi had to capture Boo with his Poltergust 5000 in order for him to turn Luigi's friends back. In Mario Gets Possessed, he has to go on a journey to stop Possessed Mario from kidnapping Peach. 'Bowser' Bowser is another one of Luigi's nemeses, as he often makes trouble that the Mario Bros. have to solve. Luigi often has to save Peach from Bowser's cultches, even though he really doesn't like her. 'Wario' Wario, although he does not often care about Luigi, has caused some trouble for him. In "Mario's Death", Luigi follows around Wario and Waluigi because he thinks that they stole his chicken pot-pie (really they killed Mario and stuffed his body in a bag). And in "Wario's Bike", Wario steals Luigi's bike and rides it for a while. Sonic Sonic is not a friend of Luigi, as he thinks that his games are way better than the Mario series. Luigi is the judge in a competition between Mario and Sonic, in which Mario wins. In that video, he calls Sonic a "loser-fail". 'Koopa' Koopa, despite popular belief, is usually not Luigi's enemy. They hang out on occasion, and have a casual friendship for the most part. There are notable exceptions to this, however, such as when Koopa took advantage of Luigi by dressing up as a cow and living with him, only to betray him and kidnap his friends, and the time Koopa, Goomba, and Paratroopa spied on Mario and Luigi. These moments were, however, schemes by Bowser, so it's possible that Koopa may have simply been taking orders. 'Princess Daisy' Daisy is Luigi's girlfriend, and someone who Luigi is very protective of. Their relationship is seen mostly in the videos "Yoshi's Date" and "MLPB Valentines Day Special 2013: Love Hurts". In Yoshi's Date, Luigi and Daisy go on a double date with Yoshi and Birdo, in which they engage in numerous public displays of affection, much to Yoshi's dismay. In "MLPB Valentines Day Special 2013: Love Hurts", Luigi is shown attacking Sonic for trying to date Daisy. Quotes ''"Ah, sitting on the toilet playing Mario Kart: One of the greatest joys in life." - Luigi, The Mario Kart Dilemma! '' ''"I hate it after it rains and it smells like wet worms. Gross!" - Luigi, Mario Gets Possessed! '' ''"OK, Angry Bird... Be nice to me..." - Luigi, Luigi VS Wild '' ''"This is Luigi's school for disgruntled children!" Luigi's School for Disgruntled Children '' ''" Oh! I hate you! - Luigi, Mario's Pikmin Encounter '' ''"This is Polterpup, and he's gonna be our new pet! He's a cute one, isn't he? Oh yes, you are cute, Polterpup, yes you are!" - Luigi, The Pet Show '' ''"I'm so cool going on a joy ride..." - Luigi, Mario Goes To Court '' Gallery Trivia *Luigi can turn into a superhero called "Weed Wing Man", in which he dons a pair of wings made of garden weeds and flies. (Mario and Luigi Go To The Park!) *Luigi has a pink, girly bed that he occasionally sleeps in. (Wario's Babysitting Job) * Luigi was, at one point, a D.J. (Waluigi's Popular) * Luigi secretly goes shopping at night (Wario on the Shelf) * Luigi gets sick on spaceships. (Mario and Luigi's Pikmin Encounter) * Luigi owns a Reese's Peanut Butter Cups suit that he wears in secret. (Spy Koopas) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:MLPB Award Winners Category:Brothers Category:Sidekicks Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Mario characters